House of Murder and Secrets
by flamingoluver96
Summary: Everyone is back from winter break with stories to share. Everyone is having fun until Patricia gets news that is going to change her life. Something horrible has happed to someone in her family, and it's up to her and Sibuna to figure out a real life, murder mystery. Can she solve it in time?
1. Chapter 1

***This story is not connected to my other story **_**House of Trio**_**, but you should still read it this and my other story.***

***I have also started this with quotes, like I start **_**House of Trio**_**.***

***Rated T because of a murder and a man has a mistress.***

House of Murder and Secrets

Chapter One

"If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself." -George Orwell _1984_

The holiday was over and all of the Anubis kids came back to school, and even though they weren't pleased about it, they settled back into the normal routine. They were getting ready to have a big welcome back party, but were missing two members: Mara and KT. Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, and Joy all waited in the rec room for them when Trudy walked in.

"I have news, loves. Mara decided to go to her medical program and won't be back this term and KT has to stay in America for a few more weeks because of a family issue. It looks like it's just us tonight." Trudy began to put supper on the table as the others talked their winter holiday.

They were all laughing and eating dinner when the call came in. Trudy was surprised that she even heard the phone ring with how loud the children were; she didn't mind though, she loved all the noise they made. She ran to the hallway and caught it on the last ring.

"Hello, Anubis House; this is Trudy speaking," she said in a calm voice.

The person on the other line talked for a while and Trudy nodded her head, so shocked that she forgot that you couldn't hear when someone nodded their head. Trudy ended with, "I'll bring her as soon as possible," and placed the phone on the hook to end the call.

"Patricia, love, I need to speak with you," Trudy said, trying to remain calm. Patricia let go of Eddie's hand and got up from the table. She walked out to the hallway, not realizing that this news was going to change her life.

They raced to the hospital as fast as they could in Trudy's small, beat up car. They whole time Patricia hoped that it wouldn't be true; she didn't want it to be true. They finally cruised into a parking spot and Patricia ran inside while Trudy tried to keep the pace.

She got to the receptionist's desk and said, "Patricia Williamson, I got a call about…"

"Oh yes. Follow me," a nurse from behind said. Patricia followed her into the deepest chambers of the hospital. The hallways twisted and turned every which way and the only light was that of the harsh fluorescents bulbs. They finally arrived at a thick, steel door. "Here," the nurse said and opened the door.

There were other people inside and they seemed to be waiting for her. "Are you Miss Patricia Williamson?" one of the doctors asked.

"Yes," Patricia answered, almost inaudible.

"It this…" one of the doctors started to ask, removing a sheet from the table in the center of the room.

A gasp escaped Patricia's lips as she started to cry. "Yes," she said, "that is my father."

The doctor's let Patricia mourn for herself and she prepared to have to tell her mother and Piper the news. She had no idea how managed to tell them, but she did and fifteen minutes later the doctors and some police officers came in to tell her the circumstances of her father's death.

"All signs point to murder. We aren't sure if it was just someone that decided to kill a random man or if it was someone your father knew. The only thing we know right now is that he was shot. We are launching a formal investigation…" The police officer went on, but Patricia wasn't really listening. She was thinking about her father and how amazing he had always been. While Piper had been her mother's favorite child, she had always been her dad's. She felt emptiness; that was the only way she could describe herself: empty.


	2. Chapter 2

House of Murder and Secrets

Chapter Two

"Love is an engraved invitation to grief." -Sunshine O'Donnell _Open Me_

Patricia walked into Anubis House that night and walked straight to her room, ignoring all of her friends asking what was going on and what happened. She couldn't take it; she had to get away. She undressed and put on a baggy t-shirt, climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep.

Trudy told the others what had happened after Patricia walked out of the room. Eddie wanted to march right up the stairs and hold her, comfort her, but Trudy wouldn't let him. "The girl needs sometime alone to grieve before you go running up there," she said giving him a hug and sending him to his room. It was an early night for all of the Anubis's as they all got sent to their rooms at about eight thirty.

The girls went upstairs and Joy was about to walk into the room that she shared with Patricia when Trudy said, "Joy, love, you will sleep in KT's bed tonight in her and Willow's room; Patricia needs sometime to be alone." No one in the house slept that night, knowing that Patricia was so upset. Eddie was probably the worst; he tossed and turned all night. He couldn't find a comfortable position; every way he laid his heart felt too heavy with empathy for Patricia.

You could hear the restlessness of the entire house as all of the kids whipped around in their beds, trying to fall asleep. No one slept a wink and they all waited for morning to come. It's funny how if you slept well, it seems as if you slept for seconds and you dread getting out of bed, but if you slept horribly, then you can't wait to get up and get out of bed.

The next morning everyone got up for school except for Patricia and the announcement spread around that classes were canceled for the day. They all ate there breakfast in silence. The only audible sound was silverware clicking the plates and bowls. No one really ate that much that morning; even Alfie who usually ate as much as a horse.

Patricia didn't get up until one in the afternoon; she sat, tried to eat something but couldn't and went back upstairs. No one heard of here until three and she came downstairs to watch television. Her eyes looked blank as if nothing was behind them but an empty soul. She was grieving, but trying to stay strong; it wasn't working. She felt nothing and it showed.

Later that day Patricia's mom and Piper arrived; they were going to stay with Patricia for a while. They sat on the couch with Patricia. All of them were completely mute; the silence was unbearable for everyone except for Patricia, Piper, and Mrs. Williamson, for them the silence said a million words, showed a million feelings. Somehow, the silence comforted them and just knowing the other was there helped with the pain. At about five o'clock, the doorbell rang again.

Trudy went to get it and a few moments later a woman walked into the rec room holding a baby with a ten year old girl and a five year old girl trailing behind. They woman had long, blonde hair and pale blue eyes. All three daughters had a nice crop of red hair and bright green eyes. Patricia's mom gasped and screamed, "Who let this tramp in here?!"

"Mom," Piper shouted and gestured towards the three young kids.

"What? They ought to know what their mother's like in order to become nothing like her!" Mrs. Williamson shouted back. "Get out of here Anna! You and your daughters aren't welcome here!" she screamed.

"I am grieving just the same as you Marie," the woman said in a soft, sweet voice. She had been crying recently.

No one understood what was going on, all they knew is that two grown woman were having an argument. Mrs. Williamson shouted, "You won't destroy this family even further!" And then they understood; they were all looking at the other woman in Mr. Williamson's life. The three girls were his mistress's daughters that he had fathered.


	3. Chapter 3

House of Murder and Secrets

Chapter Three

"Lies and secrets, Tessa, they are like a cancer in the soul. They eat away what is good and leave only destruction behind." -Cassandra Clare _Clockwork Prince_

"Would you like some tea?" Trudy asked after all of the tempers had cooled down.

"Yes, please," Anna and Marie said at the same time and scowled at each other. Small talk had gone on and both women realized that arguing over a dead man was not worth it. They were going to cooperate during the investigation, but that didn't mean they had to like each other.

The Sibuna gang went upstairs to leave Piper, Anna, Marie and the three daughters, Jana Elise, Grace Lynn, and Julie Katherine, to talk. "Patricia, I'm sorry about your dad, his death and his secrets," KT said sympathetically.

"Not to sound awful, but I've known about the affair for years," Patricia responded. "Our whole family has. My parents have wanted a divorce since about two years after Piper and I were born. However, my grandparents don't approve. My mom has had numerous affairs to. They both turned a blind eye. It's kind of been known that my parents cheat on their boyfriends and girlfriends with their spouses."

"That's awful," KT said.

"Things were never boring in my house growing up, that's for sure," Patricia responded with a smile on her face. "What are we going to do about this though… They aren't going to leave until the investigation is over and that might be a while…"

"That's simple," Eddie said.

"We solve it ourselves," Fabian said, finishing his friend's response.

Eddie took his right hand and covered his right eye and said, "Sibuna," the others mimicked him.

Fabian had managed to hack the computer system that had the files about the murder in it and pulled out all of the documents. There wasn't much except for some notes that, paraphrased, said that Mr. Williamson was seen entering a dark alley way at five a.m. and two women followed him in. The women came out of the alleyway about ten minutes later; both had brown hair. He was found at about seven a.m. and had been dead for about an hour and a half. The evidence leads to smothering with a white t-shirt. He didn't die because of the smothering though; he died from fibbers being caught in his throat, making it unable for him to breath.

They found one more file on the computer: a video. "What is it?" KT asked.

"It looks like surveillance footage," Fabian responded.

"Play it!" Patricia demanded.

"It's going to take a while to load, Patricia," Fabian said with annoyance. "A little patience would be appreciated."

"Sorry," she muttered.

Just then a muffled, "Dinner!" came from downstairs.

"It'll load while we eat," Fabian said as they left the room.

Dinner was generally uneventful except for the fact that neither Anna nor Marie seemed very mournful about the death of Mr. Williamson. The excuse could easily have been that the real news hadn't sunk in yet, and that was perfectly acceptable. But what Patricia had said rang loud in their ears. Something was strange, they didn't know what it was, but something was strange.

The Sibuna gang shoveled down their food and left the kitchen with a quick thanks to Trudy and they all ran upstairs to see the video. It took a few more seconds, but the video was loaded. They watched it, and it was obvious that the murderers had done a poor job at trying to conceal themselves; you saw their whole faces, and there was no doubt who it was.

"OH MY GOD," the five exclaimed at the same time. They knew who the murderer of Harold Williamson was.

***Tune in tomorrow to see who it is. Sorry it's a short fanfic.***

***Any guesses as to who it is?***

***I'll give you a hint. This story is based off of a song and if you know the song, you know who it'll be****.***


	4. Chapter 4

House of Murder and Secrets

Chapter Four

"I've always felt that the best place to hide a body is in the trunk of a cop car, with a note affixed to the body that reads, "I'm sorry." -Jarod Kintz _There are Two Typos of People in This World: Those Who Can Edit and Those Who Can't_

The gang ran downstairs and into the family room. Patricia said, "Mom, tell me again about the time you and dad met." It was the perfect ploy to get her distracted.

Marie began her story, "Well it was August of 1990 and I was fresh out of college, very naïve, and this guy came up to me and said 'where have you been all of my life'. And silly me, I didn't realize his little game, but soon I had him turn over a new leaf. He asked me to marry him about a year later and four years after that we had you and Pips. Why do you ask?"

Patricia shrugged and Anna made gagging sounds. "Oh, I'm sorry. My story doesn't seem quite as romantic as yours. Which street corner in the slums of London did you meet _my_ husband in?" Marie accused.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry that I didn't realize the man was married and had two daughters before I was pregnant myself. And you know what… maybe he came to me because you were such a bore and a pushy little bi…"

Piper interrupted with, "Now ladies… let's act like grown women and…" she wanted to continue speaking but Anna pushed her.

"Don't you dare lay a single hand on my daughter!" Marie yelled going in for a leap but Patricia caught her just in time. They hadn't realized that the cops had walked in. "Let me at her!" Marie screamed, "Let me at her!"

"Mom," Patricia reasoned, "we are still civilized people. She's just going to be here until the cops figure out what happened with dad."

"OH MY GOD! That's going to be too long. I can't stand that woman one more minute. You team up with her once and she thinks that everything that is yours belongs to her!" Marie shouted. She was shooting daggers and Anna who was shooting them in return.

"It isn't called teaming up if I did all the work while you sat there," Anna mumbled back.

"Don't give me that. I'm the one that tracked him down!" Marie yelled.

"You were too scared to go in that part of town. I'm the one that gagged him!" Anna shouted back.

"I'm the one who held him down!" Marie shouted back.

"Because of me Harold Williamson is dead and he will never be around to hurt anyone again." Anna shouted.

"It was my idea to do it for our daughters." Marie screamed back then covered her mouth, but she couldn't take back what she had just said. "Patricia, Piper, sweetheart… I…" it was too late though; her daughters knew the truth. "I wanted to show you that justice comes to those who do wrong."

Patricia responded, "And now it will…" The cops came through to take Marie and Anna into custody, there was no more running. Their fate was determined in the law.

Epilogue

Piper and Patricia are taken care of by an aunt during the summer. Since they are almost eighteen, it wasn't as much trouble figuring out who was to care for them. Anna's three daughters created more of an issue since they were so young. Anna's parents ended up caring for them and Patricia and Piper see them on Christmas and once over the summer holiday. Anna and Marie are carrying out a long sentence for the murder of Harold Williamson.

***In case you wanted to know, this short story is based on Carrie Underwood's **_**Two Black Cadillacs**_**.* **


End file.
